Ichi and Hajime Mikawa
Ichi and Hajime Mikawa a.k.a Snake Eyes were Complete Forgeries of the first unit. Background In the past, Ichi and Hajime would pretend to cry for food and two people would bring them food. When the food was gone, Ichi and Hajime "cleaned them up" (killed them) as they were bored and out of food. In court, they said that they did nothing wrong. They were later imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Later, they were chosen by Tsunenaga Tamaki to become Complete Forgeries in his plan to kill the Wretched Egg. Appearance Ichi and Hajime are identical twins. They have short black hair that covers their eyes. They both wear the regular prisoner uniform. They wear a hat, but Ichi's hat is striped vertically and Hajime's has polka dots. They also wear platform shoes, with their corresponding pattern (striped for Ichi, polka dots for Hajime). Personality Ichi and Hajime are adult men in children's bodies. They have been able to survive using their young appearances and then betraying their protectors. They are both equally sadistic and child-like at the same time. They enjoy playing games, especially when it involves torture. They behave like spoiled children and are easily bored by playing the same game for some time. They think they are forever children, pure and honest and they have no respect and are even disgusted by older men, who, according to them, are always acting like they know better. Plot Forgeries Arc Ichi is first seen at the entrance to the control device, along with Ikazuchi, and Uzume, making sure that no one comes through even at the cost of their lives. They then charge at Ganata, but they are stopped by Minatsuki's branch of sin. It is revealed that she, Chaplin Sukegawa, Idaki Hitara, and Senji Kiyomasa, were there to help Ganta out. Ichi and the other forgeries are able to overpower the Deadmen, but are then soon separated each having to fight a deadman themselves, with Ichi having to fight Idaki. Ichi is shown having the upper hand against Idaki, who is confused on how he is able to swing him around, without actually doing anything. Ichi then reveals that he has a twin name Hajime, who also has a branch of sin which he has been using to throw Idaki. Ichi and Hajime then decide to "play" with Idaki by using their branch of sin, Sōrin Musō, to create a drill and stab Idaki. It is then shown that Idaki was stabbed, twice, in the left arm, pinning him to the wall. Idaki then talks about children needing education, which makes Ichi angry, causing the twins to use their branch of sin technique, "mix soft" a drill made of blood, which stabs Idaki through the stomach. Ichi then reveals that their branch of sin poison, causes the opponent to go to sleep. Ichi and Hajime are in horror as they watch Idaki standing back up, not believing that someone could resist their poison. Idaki then ignites his blood, which is all over Ichi and Hajime, causing them to be burned alive. Abilities Branch of Sin: Ichi and Hajime are forgeries, so they have the ability to freely control their blood out of their body. Sōrin Musō.png|Sōrin Musō Sōrin Musō attacking Hitara.png|Sōrin Musō attacking Hitara Sōrin Musō Mix Soft.png|Sōrin Musō: Mix Soft Mix Soft attacking Hitara.png|Sōrin Musō: Mix Soft striking Hitara Branch of Sin: Sōrin Musō (双輪無双, Unrivaled Double Wheel): Sōrin Musō allows them to perform "wheel shaped" attacks, such as turning the opponent into a "spinning top" or crash them into the ground by making turning them into a yo-yo. :Mix Soft (調合 (ミックスソフト, Mikkusu Sofuto; Japanese for "Mixing"): Ichi and Hajmine combine both of their Branch of Sin to form a drill made from their blood to penetrate through the target. The poison they create seems to be described as a "sleeping pill". Ironically, it didn't affect Idaki, who hasn't slept in 32 years. Trivia * In Japanese, literally translated, Ichi means one and Hajime means start. * Ichi does not like the word education, as he seems to always become angered when he heard Idaki say the word. * Ichi and Hajime believed they were like peter pan, as neither characters could age. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Forgeries Category:Dead characters Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Male